The Girl Next Door
by sjt1988
Summary: Hugo Weasley met his match in Freddi Barker when he was nine. Can their love survive through hurt and pain.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>The Girl Next Door<span>

Hugo POV…

"Hugo, let's get going!" Mum shouted upstairs. I could tell that she was at the bottom of the stairs. We were going next door to greet the new neighbors. I didn't want to go because I didn't know these people and I didn't want to get to know them. "Hugo Ronald Weasley, get down here now!" Mum just use my full name, it made me smile. I folded behind my head and closed my eyes. I counted to five before I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Mum was at my door, she was red in face, and her hands were on her hips. She looked like she was out of breath. I wanted to laugh but knew I was going to be in bigger trouble if I did.

I give Mum my smile that would get me out of any trouble. "Hi Mum did you need something?" I asked like I didn't just hear her yelling up the stairs.

"Hugo, don't try that on me. You are coming with us or I'm going to take away your broom." Mum smiled like she got me. She was walking towards my broom that was in the corner of the room. I jumped off my bed and ran to my broom.

"Mum, you can't take my broom I needed it this weekend for the Borrow." She gave me her look that I knew too well. "I'll go." I grabbed Mum's hand and pulled her out of my room.

We went downstairs to find Dad and Rose waiting by the door. Dad was holding the casserole that Mum made for the new neighbors. Rose threw me a look and across her arms. Rose hated when I keep them waiting. I knew Rose didn't want to go but she wanted an owl before she went to Hogwarts so she did what our parents told her to do. Mum opened the door and we followed her out.

We walked next door, Mum knocked on the door, and she put a smile on her face. A blond hair woman open the door, she smiled when she saw Mum. Mum held out the casserole. "Welcome to the neighborhood." The woman took the casserole.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in for some tea?" The woman moved out the way so we could walk in. We followed Mum in the house. "Why don't you come on back? My husband and daughter are there." We followed her pass the boxes on the floor. We went through the kitchen where the woman put the casserole down. We followed her outside.

There was a blond man playing with a blond little girl, she looked younger than me. "John, we have visitors." The man looked up and smiled at us. The man grabbed the little girl's hand before he came to stand by his wife.

"Hi, I'm John," he pointed to the woman. "This is my wife Eileen," He wrapped his arms around the little girl. "And this little thing is our daughter, Winifred." I laughed and the little girl stuck her tongue out at me. Mum threw me a look, Rose was trying not to smile. John smiled, "And we are the Barkers."

"Sorry," I apologized to the little girl. She smiled showing us that she was missing her two front teeth. Her green eyes shine when she smiled. I didn't know then but I had just met my match. I smiled back at her.

"Sorry about my son." Mum said. "I'm Hermione, just is my husband, Ron," She patted Dad on the shoulder. "These are our children Rose and Hugo. We are the Weasleys." The little girl never took her eyes off of me. I felt a shiver go down my back. "We live next door if you need anything." Mum smiled at them.

"Come in and we can bring out the tea." Eileen said. Mum followed her in the house. Rose went with them. John asked Dad.

"What do you think about the…" He said some football team. Dad smiled and they went to sit on the chairs on the patio. That left me with Winifred. She smiled; there was a something in her eye. She grabbed my hand and ran off with me. She took me to behind the tree that was in her yard. She leaned up, I knew what she was going to do and put my hands up to stop her but I was too late and she kissed me.

By the time I was over my shock she was gone. I ran after her. She was standing in the middle of the yard, sticking her tongue out at me with her thumbs in her ears, wiggling her hands. I ran after her, I got about five feet away from her before she ran away. I caught her around her waist. I pinned her down to the ground.

"What did you think you were doing Winifred?" I said through my teeth. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me Winifred." I smiled because she didn't like to be called Winifred. "Call me Freddi."

"Ok but I'm not letting you go." I smiled and knew that she wasn't going to get up anytime some. She gave me an evil smile and opened her mouth.

"Daddy, Hugo won't let me up." She screamed right in my ear. Our dads looked up at us.

"Hugo let her go." Dad said. I let her go.

"I'm going to get you for that." I whispered out the said of my mouth. Freddi smiled. I was going to get her but her mum came out carrying a tea tray. Mum and Rose followed her. Freddi ran to the patio to be safe by the parents. I smiled because she wasn't safe; I grew up with James Potter and Fred Weasley.

I sat next to her as our mums gave us some juice to drink. Freddi went to for the plate of biscuits on the table. I grabbed the biscuit she wanted before she did. She threw me an angry look; she knew I did it on purpose. It was very good as I bit into it. She kicked me under the table, I kicked her right back. She wanted to tell our parents but then they would know that she kicked me first. I stuck my tongue out at her; she did the same to me.

"Hugo!" "Freddi!" Our mothers said. "Rose can you trade places with Hugo." Mum said. Rose hit me as we passed. I leaned forward and saw Freddi doing the same. We knew this wasn't over.

My dad laughed. "John before you know it, they will be dating." John laughed. Our Mums rolled their eyes at them.

From then on Freddi and I had a love/hate relationship. We would do things together that our others friends wouldn't do with us. Our families would joke about us. Rose had a bet going with our cousins on when we would go out. Everything changed when she was fourteen and I was sixteen.

H&F

Freddi came to me crying one day, I was reading something for one of my classes. I hid the book before she saw it because she didn't know that I was wizard. She sat next to me on the couch. I grabbed the tissues that Mum kept on the table next to her chair. I gave one to Freddi. She wiped her face. "Freddi want is wrong?" I asked. I didn't know what to say.

She took a couple of breaths before she answered. "My parents are getting a divorce." I wrapped my arm around her. "And Mum and I are moving to America." I let her cry on my shoulder, I knew this was going to be hard for her. She was really closed to both her parents and this was her home for the last seven years.

I kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be okay." I said. I had feeling that everything wasn't going to be okay.

"You promise." She looked at me with her big green eyes.

"Promise," We both knew I couldn't keep but it made her feel better.

H&F

Freddi POV

We were standing on the sidewalk with the taxi that was taking Mum and me to the airport. I hugged Dad one last time; I wasn't going to see him until next summer. "I love you, Dad." I said in his chest.

"I love you, too Freddi." Dad said in my hair. I felt tears prickling. I let him go. Hugo was standing a few feet away; his red hair was flying in the wind. I went over to him.

"You promise to write to me," I hugged him. I could smell his aftershave.

"Not if you don't write me first." He smiled. His blue eyes were shining. "Have fun and write." He yelled after as I went to get in the car. I waved to him and Dad and got in the car after Mum. I turned in my seat to see their faces one more time. I knew I wasn't going to see Hugo again.

H&F

I sat down to write a letter to Hugo after school on my first day.

Dear Hugo,

We got to America okay; we decide to live in Washington DC. Mum sent me to this high school as they call it. It felt weird being there. I spent most of the day telling everyone to call me Freddi not Winifred. I hate my parents right now for what they named me. It wasn't too bad I met a girl in my math class, Mary.

We like to make fun of the girls that thing they are all cool and everything. I'll send a picture of her when I get one. She's coming over tomorrow after school. She didn't make fun of my accent like the other kids. They want to know if I know Daniel Radcliffe. I think it because I have an English accent and they think that everyone knows everyone in England.

Speaking of England, how are things going there? Is Rose still dating that boy your dad hates? Tell Lily that the boys are better in England because I know she is going to ask. Tell everyone I said hi.

See you soon,

Feddi

P.S. The teachers are the same here as they are in England.

About two months later I got a letter back from Hugo.

Dear Freddi

I glad you met someone to hang out with there. Just because we are British doesn't mean we know everyone. I don't know Daniel but I know someone who looks like him.

Everyone is fine here. Rose is still dating Scorpius. Lily laughed when I told her what you said. Dad and Mum got a new car. Nothing is new with me just dating a new girl. Everyone said hi and they miss you.

Miss you,

Hugo

The letters came less and less until they stop coming. I didn't hear much from Hugo. I thought that I would see Hugo when I went back to England for the summer. But he was on a trip with his cousins. I grew up with Mary and us finding out about boys. We dated, boys broke our hearts or we break theirs. Life moved on without Hugo. I didn't see Hugo again until I was sixteen.

H&F

Hugo POV…

I was lying on my bed thinking that I was done with Hogwarts and I was going to France to cook. Mum wanted me to get a job to earn money for school but I wanted to do nothing all summer. I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. I was going into a sleep when I heard my name.

"Hugo!" I open my eyes as I saw Mum standing over me.

"Mum," I moaned. "What was that all about?" I asked. Mum smiled like she was up to no good.

"Freddi's back for the summer, why don't you go and say hi?" Mum suggested. I knew I better go or she was going to say something every day until I went. I didn't want her to nag me.

I got and shot Mum a look to get out of my room. Mum left with a smile, she knew she won. I threw on some jeans and tee-shirt. I went downstairs and out the front door. I was walking to Freddi's door when I ran into someone. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing cutoff jeans with a green shirt. I righted myself as she turned around to face me. Her green eyes had a mischievous look in them. I looked down and knew that puberty hit her well.

"Sorry," I said. She smiled. I saw her look me up and down. I think she like what she saw.

"Wow, Hugo you have grown since the last time I saw you." I was tall like my father and I gain muscle after playing quidditch for the last three years of Hogwarts. I realize that the girl I was looking at was Freddi.

"Freddi," I tried to say something but nothing came out. Freddi smiled, she knew why I could say anything. "You have grown in the last two years." She laughed.

"I think this is the first time you see me as a girl not as your friend from next door." I didn't say anything because what she said was true. But she knew by the blush I had.

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" I asked finally. She nodded. I put my hands in my pocket and followed to the ice cream shop around the corner.

H&F

I was getting ready for my date with Freddi when Rose burst in. There was a smile on her face. I put on my shirt. "What do you want?" I asked as I button my shirt and tucked it in.

"I came to see my brother and to find out if he is in love Freddi the girl next door." Rose sat on my bed. I sat in the chair by my desk to put my shoes on.

"Why do you care?" I said. Yes I did spend most of my free time with Freddi. There was a smile on my face all the time. I couldn't get enough of her the last month and a half. There was a smile on my face just thinking about her. I was picking her up and we were coming back here, I was cooking dinner for her. I got Mum and Dad out of the house for the night. They were spending the night at a bed and breakfast; Dad thought that Mum and he needed some time together without me.

"You are in love and you are still denying it. Just admit it and tell her, she's in love with you." Rose said. I leaned back in my chair, could Freddi be in love with me. I was scared to admit it and her telling me that she doesn't love me. Freddi and I only had a two more weeks together before she goes back to America and I go to France. I didn't notice Rose leaving the room.

When I picked Freddi up, she looked good in the summer dress she was wearing. The window was open when we got back, there was a warm breeze coming in. Freddi helped me get everything out. I had her do the salad. I started the sausage and pasta. I looked over to see how she was doing and the tomatoes looked like they were being massacre. I went over and stood behind her. "Like this." I whispered in her ear. I took her hand and showed her how to do it.

She turned and looked at me; there was something different in them. I leaned over and kissed her before I let go of her to finish the rest of the food. We finished cooking and took the food to the living room. I had a movie in ready. We watched the movie while we ate. I don't remember much of the movie because I was too busy watching Freddi.

"Are you watching the movie?" Freddi asked. I shook my head.

"No." I turned off the TV. I took her plate and moved it to the table on the side. I pulled her closer and kissed her.

We were making out like crazy; I had Freddi lying down on the couch. Her dress was by her thighs. I wanted to go further but Freddi was virgin and it would be her first time. I looked in her eyes and asked her. She nodded. I sat up, got up, and helped her up. I led her upstairs to my room. I'm glad I cleaned my room today.

H&F

I felt the sun coming through my window; I forgot to close the curtains last night. I felt Freddi next to me still sleeping. I turned over to look at the ceiling, thinking while I waited for Freddi to wake up. I didn't have to wait long; I could feel her waking up. I turned to see her looking at me.

"I love you." I said without even thinking because she looked beautiful lying there with the sun hitting her.

"I love you, too." She said. I kissed her and it took a while to get here her home.

We spent most of the last two weeks together. Some time in bed and some out. We made no promise about what was going to happen at the end of the summer. We didn't want to hurt each other by promises. She was going back to America to start her third year of high school. I was going to France for the first time to learn about cooking. I saw her off at the airport with her dad. I was going to miss her but I will always remember this summer. Maybe we will meet again in the future.

H&F

Freddi POV…

"Come on, Mary. You said that you wanted to come to England with me for the summer." Mary was following me at a slower pace. We were going to the café down the road.

"I don't remember you saying that all it does is rain here." Mary yelled. I laughed.

"I thought I did." I knew Mary was giving me a dirty look. "It must have slipped my mind. I waited for at the door.

"It must have." Mary shook the rain off her coat. I opened the door and we went in. We took a seat in the back away from the windows. I picked up the menus and gave one to Mary. Mary looked around the place. "I still can't believe you lived here until you were fourteen."

"Yeah, there were good times here." I saw what I wanted. I thought back to two years ago when I fell in love here. I fell in love with one of my best friends, Hugo Weasley. It was only summer love, but we gave everything to each other. I know I will never love a boy like I loved him.

"Freddi," Mary said. I looked over to her. She knew what happen that summer and how I wasn't virgin. "What are you thinking about?" She smiled.

"My first love," Mary smiled.

"I want to meet him." She put down her menu. "Where is the waiter? Shouldn't they be here by now?" She looked around looking for our waiter. I nodded.

"Maybe he's busy." I made an excuse for the mystery waiter. I looked around myself. I saw someone come out of the back. He had red hair; I felt my heart gave a little shutter. He made his way over to us. He was looking at his notepad when he walked up.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the back." He looked up and I would know those blue eyes anywhere. He gave a huge smile. "Freddi," I nodded.

"Hugo," I got up and hugged. It was Hugo because he smells the same way he did two years ago. I let him go and got a good look at him. Nothing changed much, expect he was trying to grow a beard. He was checking me out to. "How are we doing?" I asked.

"Good, I'm home for the summer. How about you?" He asked.

"Great. I'm back for college." I said. Mary coughed letting us know she was still there. I threw her a look and she smiled. "Hugo, this is my friend, Mary. Mary this is Hugo." They shook heads and said hello. Hugo turned back to me.

"We should get together sometime and catch up." Hugo said.

I took my seat. "Yeah, that would be great." Mary kept trying to catch my eye.

Hugo smiled. "Now what can I get you ladies." He held out his notepad. We told him what we wanted and he left.

"That was the famous Hugo." I nodded. "The one who made you a woman," Again I nodded. "Damn he is hot." I laughed.

"He comes from a good-looking family." I said.

"There's more of him." I nodded, laughing. Hugo brought us some tea; he was just looking at me. After he left Mary just had to say. "I think you are going to, what's that word you British say, shag when you catch up. He wants you and you want him." I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to say with a clear voice but I didn't come out that way. Mary laughed and rolled her eyes.

Hugo brought our food. "What are you doing at five today?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I said. Mary was looking over with her food at us.

"Maybe we could meet somewhere and bring your friend, I'll bring someone too." He said looking over at Mary.

"Okay." I said.

"Bring someone from your family, a male preferably." Mary said. Hugo laughed and nodded. We made plans to meet later before Hugo left us to finish our meal.

H&F

Later that day, Mary and I met Hugo and his cousin James at a little hole in the wall. "Mary, this is James Potter, Hugo's cousin." James smiled at Mary and Mary blushed. James took Mary's hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Mary." He took her away from us. I looked back at Hugo.

"He's not going to do anything to her is he?" I asked. I knew what kind of person James was. He loved women and women loved him.

"No. I made him promise that he would behave." Hugo said. We found a booth and caught up.

Hugo and I started going out again. It wasn't hard to fall in love with Hugo again. Mary left to go back to America to go to college. Hugo and I decide we were going to continue to see each other because I was staying in England and Hugo was in France it was easier to see each other. Our love grew in the two years that Hugo was in France.

H&F

Hugo moved to a flat in London so he could work at a restaurant there after he left school. He was making a name for himself. People were coming from everywhere to eat his cooking. He was talking about opening his own restaurant. I could do nothing but tell I couldn't wait for him to do it.

I was spending most of my off time at Hugo's flat. He was cooking for me when I had to study. Many of my things were at his place. People started calling it Hugo's and Freddi place. I wanted to move in with him for the summer but I wanted him to bring it up. As it got closer to the end of the year, Hugo was getting nervous about something. I didn't think asking someone to move in was so hard.

It was the Saturday before the end of the school year, Hugo made dinner for us. We sat down and I started to eat but Hugo just looked at his. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. I hope he didn't want to break up.

"Freddi, there something I need to tell you," Hugo looked up at me. I nodded for him to continue. He looked me right in the eye. "I'm a wizard and I can do magic." I started laughing.

"You must me joking," wiping the tears from my eyes that were coming down. The look on Hugo's face was serious, he wasn't joking. He pulled out a stick from his sleeve. I stopped laughing when he moved the stick and his dinner plate was floating in the air. "Oh my God, this can't be happening to me. You can't be a wizard." I was shook because I fell in love with a crazy man.

Hugo put the plate back on the table. "It's true. My whole family can do magic. I went to a school for magic; it's where I learn everything." I shook my head not believing him.

"No, that can't be." I looked in his eyes maybe he was playing with me. He nodded his head. He got up and moved around the table. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Freddi," He started.

"Don't touch me." I got up from the table, grabbed my jacket by the door. I ran out the door with tears running down my face because I know Hugo was telling the truth. He was wizard; he came from a family of them. I felt someone put their arms around, I could tell by the smell it was Hugo. I looked in his eyes and knew I hurt him. He looked more hurt that I was out here crying. He kissed the top of my head. He helped me up and brought me inside. He settled me on the couch and made me some tea. He held me until I was ready to talk.

"Why didn't you tell before?" I asked. We were friends since we were seven and nine. We dated for a summer before we finally came to this place in life. He could have told me in three years after we met up again. I met his family and he knew mine. It was secret he kept from me. "We have been friends forever, why now?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I couldn't tell you when we were kids because I was told not to and I didn't want you to see me as freak. During the summer we dated, I knew it was only be a summer. I didn't think I would see you again."

"I gave you something special that summer and you couldn't tell me that you were a wizard." I was mad now. I had to get away from him. I got off the couch and started to pace. "Why are you telling me now?" I knew I was going to be crying soon.

"I never want to lose you again and that meant telling you that I'm a wizard. I want you to move in with me, I wasn't going to stop doing magic just because you were moving in. It's part of who I am." I had turned my back to him. Hugo turned me around. "I love you too damn much to screw this up. I want to be with you, Freddi." Then he got quieter. "I cherish the gift you gave me and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to make sure I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together." Hugo kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Hugo." I wrapped my arms around him. I looked up. "You want to spend the rest of our lives together." I smiled. Hugo smiled and nodded.

"Yes." It wasn't good as him asking me to marry him but I knew that one day he was going to ask me.

H&F

Hugo POV…

"Tell me why you brought me to buy a ring for your girlfriend?" James asked. We were walking through muggle London trying to find a ring for Freddi. Freddi just finished her last year at college, we were living together and we've been together four years. I thought it was time to ask her to marry me. "Last time I checked I'm not married so what use do I have? You could have brought my brother or our cousins, who by the way are married. You could have brought your brother-in-law."

I smiled. "That is the reason I brought you because they all are married and they are busy with their families." James rolled his eyes. We walked into a jewelry store.

"After you ask her, is her friend Mary going to be at the wedding?" James was looking at some necklace. I didn't look at him.

"Probably," I made my way to the rings.

"Great. Maybe we can get back together. She was a great shag." I stopped looking to see where James was.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her." James smiled and nodded.

"Yep, a month before she left." I moaned and ran my hands over my face. "Hey, don't be mad at me she wanted it. How could I tell her no? She was an adult so there was nothing wrong." I turned back to the rings.

"Whatever, I can't wait until you meet your match." I almost missed the ring talking to James. "James, I think I found the ring." James came and looked at the ring. A salesperson came and asked if we needed anything. "Can I look at that ring?" He brought out the ring and handed it to me.

It was a small cut diamond with a green stone on one side and a red stone on the other side. It was perfect it started with us meeting when we were younger to our future we were going to start when I asked. "This is the ring." James nodded. He couldn't say anything. I paid for the ring and we left the store.

H&F

I had everything ready, food was cooked, candles lite. The ring was in my pocket and all I needed was Freddi to come home. I didn't have long; Feddi came in five minutes later. There were lily petals and candles leading to the bedroom. There was dress on the bed that Rose helped me pick it out. Freddi didn't know I was in the kitchen waiting for her.

She came ten minutes later, wearing the dress and smile on her face. I took her hand and lead her to the table where the food was waiting. I pulled out her chair for her to sit. I took my seat next to her and fed her. After she was done eating I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" I asked. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Yes." I pulled out the ring and put it on her finger.

H&F

Today was the day I was getting married to the woman who I loved since I was nine. I was standing by the tree, the same tree that Freddi first kissed me under so many years ago. James was by my side, he hated that I made him my best man. I just told him it's his fault. The music started and Freddi came out with her on her dad's arm. She smiled at me when she saw me. I heard our mother's crying.

"Take care of my daughter." John said as he handed his daughter off. We turned to the minister and he started.

He said some words before he asked. "Do you Hugo Ronald Weasley take Winifred Ann Barker as your wife?"

I looked in Freddi's eyes. "I do." The minster turned to Freddi.

"Do you Winifred Ann Barker take Hugo Ronald Weasley as your husband?"

"I do." She looked at me. The minister said some more words before saying.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I kissed the bride. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Hugo Weasley." Everyone clapped.

I turned to Freddi. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**Again thank you for reading all twelve stories. All the stories are on my page if you missed one with the songs that made the stories.-sjt**


End file.
